Structures (Alpha Build)
There are currently a variety of structures you can build in the game. You start off with the Furnace, Forge and Bridge and gain access to others by unlocking new areas or by crafting other items. Bridge Costs: 3 Wood pieces. The Bridge is a structure you get from the start. To use this item, place it on water blocks/squares. The Bridge allows you to either, walk over them, or place structures on them. They take one space, but due to their low cost, they're worth it.' '''Sometimes, It must be used to cross gaps in your world. Furnace Costs: 20 Stone The Furnace is a structure used to smelt ore into ingots. It can also be used to cook several food items. It Can currently be used to make: coal, iron ingots, brick, gold ingots, steel, cooked fish, cooked meat, and bread. You need this building to make progress in the game, therefore it is very important. Furnaces can be removed by being hit by the player whilst cooking. Forge Costs: 4 Iron ingots, 4 Bricks The Forge is used to craft a variety of items including: coins, chest keys, glass bottles, shovels, upgraded tools (gold tools), and the scythe if you have unlocked it. You need this structure to get gold coins unless you have the '''Banking equipment upgrade.' Forges can be removed by being hit by the player whilst forging an item. Fish Trap Costs: 10 Wood, 2 Berries The fish trap is unlocked after building a bridge. It allows you to catch fish by placing one in the water and then waiting. They will usually give you a raw fish that can be cooked at the furnace, seaweed, or sand (which can be used to make glass). Fish traps can be removed by being hit by the player when empty. Mill Cost: 30 wood, 10 bricks. Unlocked by crafting the shovel. The mill can be used to make wheat seeds which can be planted after digging a hole with the shovel. It can also be used to make animal feed and tree saplings. Mills can be removed by being hit by the player whilst creating an item. Market Cost: 45 Wood, 15 Bricks, 5 Leather The market can be used to sell things (throw an item at the market to sell) or buy. There are 3 available slots for purchasing at the beginning and these refill every 10 minute. You can expand the number of slots to 6 by choosing certain perks in the skill tree. Markets cannot be removed unless an island is bought and spawns atop of it. Mining Rod Cost: 4 Steel, 8 Bricks The mining rod can be placed to zap all items in its radius (other than built structures and chickens), including experience glyphs.. This makes for easy collecting of items, but the user does not gain as much experience for doing it. Mining rods can be destroyed by the player simply hitting them. Generator Cost: 12 Steel, 16 Bricks The Generator speeds up the crafting speed of any structures in its radius by 180%. It also boosts the attack speed of Mining Rods. The Generator can be destroyed by the player simply yes